Ace Academy
by MrBlox99
Summary: A merged Universe Pls don't hate on me I'm just doing this for fun and this is my first story


Chapter 1: New student

Mr. Blox POV

"The first day in my new school huh," I Said

Narrator POV

MrBlox Was about 5'9 and wore a black coat with a red tie and his face was covered by a mask and glasses that didn't allow Anyone to see through them and he wore Black Gloves and his hair was black with red highlights and he had Autism

So, his personality was cold, his voice was stern with a hint of anger for no reason.

Though Uni Academy Was One of the most difficult academies' to be accepted into, Mr. Blox managed to get into the academy due to having 6 A+ and a B Due to his disadvantage in English.

MrBlox Walked through the shiny silver gates of the school only to Dodge a wrench that could have impacted his face.

Mr. Blox POV

"Who Throws a Wrench at people," I Said right before I heard a scream came

"Get back here bulkhead," a man dressed in orange and white said while chasing another man that was dressed in green

I just jumped between the both of them and held their collars stopping the chase

"What is the meaning of this," I Said

"He broke one of my tools and I needed that," Ratchet (I think) Said

"It isn't my fault you leave your tools right beside the cupcake tray" Bulkhead replied

I let them go and whacked both of their heads and left going to my Study hall

Hearing screams however when walking to my study hall.

I encountered a 6'0 man with a red and blue jacket with blue eyes and a symbol on his chest.

"Welcome I am Optimus what is your name," Optimus said with a calm voice

"MrBlox" I replied

"Well I hope you have a great time being in this Academy" He replied

"Sure anything, I need to be aware of," I asked curiously

"well there are the Decepticons, the villains, the evos, theTitans, Zones, Team rocket, team magma, the spriggan 12, the oracion seis, hydra and many more," Optimus said

"Ok what about the people I can trust" I simply asked

"well the Autobots, the heroes, the corps, the scouts, coalition, agency, team ash, Fairy tail, blue pegasus, sabertooth, Avengers and many more" Optimus replied

"I'm going to my study hall now see you later," I said

Narrator POV

However, when MrBlox went into the study hall it was a battlefield

People were using paintball guns and just throwing chairs and tables

Until this weird person wearing heels even though was male charged at him with a purple gun and weird claws on his hands

MrBlox POV

"Who is this guy I simply thought

I just grabbed his hand and threw him to a horde of purple guys which were identically the same.

Narrator POV

Everyone stared in Awe as they saw a new student AKA MrBlox Manage to beat Starscream and knockout the elite vehicons.

However, A Person wearing grey and had a paint cannon on his arm walked over to MrBlox

Everyone thought that he was going to the hospital after this.

Megatron POV

"My name is Megatron I saw that you managed to take down Starscream may I have your name" I simply asked with a calm voice to get him on my side

"I am MrBlox and this so-called Starscream is a crossdresser right," He said seriously

"Well how about you join me and then I can demote Starscream and promote you to my second in command" I merely asked

"No, and if you dare try to hit me I will crack both your arms in 5 seconds," He said fiercely

Narrator POV

Everyone stared at MrBlox in shock as he passed a now Terrified Megatron

He sat down and shouted for everyone to sit down

Everyone complied

MrBlox POV

"Well this school is nice however they simply are too chaotic," I Thought

A tall man wearing a red and silver cloak and had a long grey beard came in and introduced himself

"Greetings I am Your teacher MrTrion," Mr. Trion said to the entire class even though most weren't paying attention

I sighed and And just threw a Table at them

Narrator's POV

MrBlox threw a table at the people talking and the class Just stopped talking

"Thank you, Blox Now we will learn about the history of this school," Mr. Trion said

"Well This School was started when two Brothers Decided to create a school however they had different opinions on what type of school it should be," Trion said

" One wanted the school to be a military school focused on fighting and death While the other wanted the school to be based on learning and hope and peace," Trion said

"Both fought each other with allies helping them however when the school was finished they were still fighting and they couldn't fight and operate the school at the same time and they decided to take care of the school together," Trion said

Narrator POV

Trion Told a lot about the history of this school but he ended when the bell rang Much to MrBlox Dismay

After Trion's lesson, it was Training period

All classes were in the field ready to train their skills and powers

Most classes had passed the test and when it was MrBlox's turn

He heard a conversation behind him

"So that's the new student pathetic he is just wearing formal clothes what harm can he do," A student named Dabi said

"I will show them what I can do" MrBlox thought

Everyone looked at him trying to guess what he can do

Before they could even register it MrBlox changed colors from black and red to white and yellow for the speed test.

This form was MrLight for the stealth test he changed to grey and black and his eyes were crimson red.

This form was Mr. Eclipse

He continued to do this for every test until the last test

Where he just reverted into his normal form and just scoffed at who was going to fight him next thing they knew the person was on the floor unconscious

Everyone was shocked at what he could do many had doubts at first but now they will never underestimate anyone ever again

One person shouted in the crowd which got everybody's attention

"He's nexus son," The person said

MrBlox just Ran away from a horde of Confused people who ran after him asking him questions like is he really the son of Nexus or Did you get in this school because of your father well

He didn't answer as he bumped into his father anyway

"Why are you all chasing him," Nexus said

They bombarded him with questions luckily he managed to answer every single one of them.

MrBlox could finally relax

"No I did not help him into this school he got into this school with determination yes he is my son yes his power is shift which allows him to change into different forms he has about 9000000000 forms," Nexus said

Right when he said that all the students that asked him questions fainted immediately.

Mr. Case walked by at that time and Nexus called him

"Case can you help me get these students into the school hospital oh and blox you better use another of your forms," Nexus said to Blox Who agreed

"Yes, Father," Blox said to his father while changing into his inferno form while walking away from the scene


End file.
